This Is Why We Don't Play Games
by Echo1317
Summary: Isabelle wants to play a board game. It doesn't go all that well... T for swearing.


A/N This was just a random thing that popped into my head when my aunt bought this game and made us all play it with her.

* * *

"Let's play a game!" Isabelle shouted, slamming a box down on the kitchen table.

"Wazza huh?" Alec asked sleepily, startled awake by his sister's loud-ness, "I was asleep, go away." He put his head back down in his folded arms. Isabelle smacked him on the back of the head with her hand, and he was again startled into consciousness. "Will you stop scaring me?!"

"Just play the game, nii-san," Jace said, hitting Alec on the head again as he walked past to sit on his other side.

"Why does everyone keep hitting me?" Alec yelled angrily, "And what the hell did you just call me?"

"Nii-san," Jace explained, "It means big brother in Japanese."

"And what brought on this sudden need to be bilingual?" Alec said, not really all that curious, just desperate to stop his sister from dragging them into one of her evil game plots.

"He's been reading those silly Japanese comic book things," Isabelle told him, rolling her eyes, "You know, like the ones Max reads."

"Whatever," Alec muttered, laying his head down again. He vaguely heard Isabelle opening something and shuffling things around. He was starting to wake up, and he felt the familiar sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach that he got when he knew she was going to make him do something he really didn't want to do. Like when she was six, and she made him dress up like a princess and have a tea party with her. Or when she was ten, and she made him take her to the mall so that she could buy a bra. Or when she was fourteen, and she made him go to the drug store and get her 'feminine hygiene' products even though she found some under the sink as soon as he got home…

"What the hell is this?" He heard Jace ask, and he lifted his head slightly to see what he was talking about. The table was decked out with a game board and several stacks of cards and plastic pieces. Isabelle was sitting across from him, intently reading a paper that appeared to be the instructions. He recognized the characters on the board, and he groaned.

"There's a _game_ now?" Alec asked in disbelief, "I am so not playing!"

"Will someone please tell me that's going on!" Jace exploded, tired of being ignored. Alec sighed as Isabelle's face lit up.

"You've no idea what you've done," Alec muttered to him as Isabelle launched into a rant about the game. Half an hour later, she had finished her tirade about the wonder that was Twilight- her new favorite book/ movie franchise. Jace turned to look at Alec, who was almost asleep again. He obviously wasn't, because he said what he had been dying to tell Jace for the past, oh, thirty minutes: "I told you so."

"I'm not playing, either," Jace said, shaking his head and folding his arms across his chest. Isabelle suddenly hung her head, her shoulders shaking, and she sniffled loudly. Jace watched as his sister tried not to cry, frowning.

"O-ok," She said, her voice quivering, "I j-just thought that m-maybe this was something w-we could do as a family!" She broke off with a quiet sob, and she covered her mouth with her hand. Jace sighed, knowing he would soon regret what he was about to do.

"Fine, I'll do it," He muttered. Isabelle lifted her head and grinned happily, not a single tear on her face.

"Goody!" She squealed, clapping her hands, "Ok, let's read the instructions!"

Alec glared at Jace, who was staring at Isabelle, dumb-founded. How could he have fallen for her fake-crying ruse? That was her oldest trick! He had been living with them for nearly seven years for the Angel's sake!

"This is going to be a long day…" Alec muttered, bracing himself for an afternoon that was sure to end horribly.

* * *

"You manipulative bitch!"

"You lying bastard!"

"You're both insane!"

Jace flipped the game board over in frustration, sending everything flying in Isabelle's face. He stormed out of the room, still yelling nonsense about her. She was crying for real now, tears streaming down her face as she ran out the other door, no doubt to go tell Hodge what Jace had called her. Alec sighed, getting up and picking the scattered pieces from the hard tile floor. The goddamn instructions had been read wrong once again, and there had been several missed steps, causing Isabelle to fly into a rage about how they should've paid closer attention. She accused Jace of cheating several times, and that had pissed him off enough to make him to yell at her because he "wouldn't have been playing this piece of shit in the first place if she hadn't gotten all upset about it".

"This is why we don't play games," Alec muttered to himself, silently praying that this was the last time one of these things would be brought into the house.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**Ah, yes, our game ended almost as disasterously, but without the name calling. (My younger cousin ran off and cried.) Poor Alec. Always getting dragged into things. Review if you can, please!

-Echo1317


End file.
